Amor letal
by RobinFleur194
Summary: El sexo en aquella familia de la mafia era como el crimen: habitual y sin sentido. Al fin y al cabo, era Eustass Kidd quien daba las órdenes y ahora ella le pertenecía y tendría que aceptarlo, le gustase o no. Porque no es inteligente llevarle la contraria a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la ciudad: Eustass Kidd. Y pertenecer al FBI no es una escusa válida para Mía. Ya no.
1. Prólogo

Bien, como parece que he decidido suicidarme ahogada entre fics de Eustass Kidd, aquí os traigo otro xD Este capítulo es simplemente el prólogo y subiré el primer capítulo tan rápido como pueda escribirlo, pero me gustaría conocer vuestra primera impresión. Así que nada, ¡espero que os guste!

¡DATO IMPORTANTE! Como no tenía ni la más mínima idea, he sacado los rangos de la familia de mafiosos de internet, y por si hay más personas que como yo, tampoco los conocen, las palabras que tengan un (*) tendrán su significado explicado abajo :)

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mía Evans caminaba de arriba abajo y a lo largo y ancho de su pequeño piso con vistas al mar. Realmente no era un piso, era más un estudio: cocina y comedor todo en uno, un baño y un dormitorio. Nada más.

Pero tampoco lo necesitaba, dadas las circunstancias.

Finalmente, detuvo su andanza frente a la cristalera que separaba tímidamente el comedor del dormitorio y observó al que había sido su novio desde hacía cinco años mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas. No le gustaba la idea, pero era una necesidad. "Obligación" le recordó su conciencia.

Exacto.

Su novio se iba por obligación, porque ella iba a entrar en el mundo del crimen, de lo prohibido y de las infiltraciones que podían acabar en asesinato. Suspiró y volvió a la cocina. Con el pulso algo alterado, sacó un botellín de cerveza de la nevera y lo abrió con el abrelatas del primer cajón; acto seguido, se sentó sobre una de las encimeras y comenzó a beber a buen ritmo, tan rápido que cuando su novio terminó de recoger todas las evidencias de su existencia, ella ya se la había bebido entera. Le acompañó hasta la salida en silencio, pues aquella no había sido una decisión que hubiesen tomado de forma amistosa. Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, él volvió a intentarlo.

- Mía, por favor, déjame…

- No, Sanji, de verdad que no – le cortó con algo de rudeza y mala cara –. Es mi trabajo. Ya sabíamos que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento cuando decidimos seguir juntos en una relación más seria.

El rubio suspiró. Aún no se había fumado ni un solo cigarro y empezaba a necesitarlo, desde que Sengoku, el jefe directo de su novia, le había informado de lo que debía hacer y de lo que no: no seguirla, no contactar con ella, no verla, no quedar con ella, no, no, no… demasiados "nos".

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Quiso saber.

La mirada de ella se entristeció.

- No lo sé. Sanji, por favor, yo…

Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Calla, calla. Ya lo sé. Pero sabes que yo te quiero más.

Ella sonrió dulcemente contra el rostro de su novio mientras lo besaba con pasión.

- Te veré cada sábado en casa de Usopp, como siempre.

- Pero Mía, tu jefe ha dicho que sería peligroso…

- Lo sé. Tal vez no lo haga estas primeras dos semanas pero… luego volveré a la tradición de la cena en casa de Usopp cada sábado. Prometido. Y así podremos vernos – le guiñó un ojo.

Sanji se perdió en aquella mirada tan dulce y brillante que le dedicaba su novia. Mía tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían casi grises. Y el pelo rubio de su padre, como su piel caramelo. La besó suavemente en la mejilla.

- Te veo entonces en tres semanas.

- Prometido – respondió ella con voz dulce.

Se quedó de pie frente a su puerta mientras le veía tomar el ascensor y desaparecer de su vida, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo. Su expresión cambió cuando le hubo perdido de vista y llamó a su contacto, aquel que ya estaba infiltrado en la mafia de Eustass Kidd y que la iba a infiltrar a ella también.

- Estoy libre – le informó.

Zoro asintió al otro lado del teléfono.

- Baja a la peluquería que hay a dos manzanas desde tu piso si giras a la izquierda – murmuró en voz neutra –. Allí te prepararán a conciencia para esto.

Y colgó. Lo cierto era que Zoro era un agente especial brillante, pero no era muy comunicativo. Mía suspiró por enésima vez y se miró al espejo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿19 años, apenas uno completo de carrera en el FBI y ya iban a infiltrarla? "Es porque eres joven y guapa" le habían dicho sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Y una porra – murmuró ella frente al espejo.

Con un último vistazo a su apartamento, salió de allí a sabiendas de que la próxima vez que lo visitase lo habrían transformado en el antro ideal de cualquier mafioso macarra y motorista como cualquiera que estuviese bajo las órdenes de Killer, el Consiglieri* del Don* Eustass Kidd. Y también sabía que tras visitar al estilista del FBI, pocos la reconocerían como la antigua alumna perfecta y niña buena que había sido.

Sacó las llaves de su nueva moto del bolsillo y la miró con atención al llegar a la planta baja del edificio. Era una BMW de lo más ostentosa, de un gran motor cuya potencia se escapaba de lo que ella habría querido, y de un llamativo color verde capaz de atraer todas las miradas. Y es que esa era la idea: llamar la atención de Eustass Kidd para que la aceptase en su "familia" de mafiosos, aunque fuese con el grado de soldado*.

Se puso el casco negro conteniendo la emoción que, inesperadamente, comenzó a sentir ante la idea de conducir semejante trasto, y, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se había despedido de Sanji, arrancó y desapareció calle abajo en un visto y no visto.

* * *

- Vale, querida, lo primero que vamos a hacer es teñir. Tu pelo tiene un color precioso pero muy soso para una rebelde como tú – comenzó a dar pinceladas de color al pelo de Mía sin atender a las quejas de ella –. Rosa aquí, un poco de negro por allí, algo de rosa pálido aquí, y mechas de un rubio platino por toda la melena. Y, ¡voila! – Exclamó cuando hubo terminado.

Mía abrió un ojo con desconfianza.

- Ay mi madre – susurró.

Se puso en pie a toda velocidad y se acercó al espejo para ver el resultado de aquel trabajo que, sorprendentemente, le gustaba bastante. Ahora, su melena seguía siendo rubia dorada pero tenía mechas platinas por toda la cabeza, y su flequillo era rosa completamente, junto con algunos mechones que bordeaban su rostros, en los que también se intercalaban colores negros y rosas más pálidos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Esto es una locura – sonrió, incrédula.

Lo siguiente fue renovar su armario. Todos sus vaqueros de campana y minifaldas fueron rápidamente sustituidos por ajustados pitillos azul oscuro y prendas de cuero que también se pegasen a su figura. En cuanto a camisetas, todas sus camisas o tops desaparecieron y llenaron los cajones de su armario de prendas de estampados rebeldes y lemas algo contradictorios. Le quitaron también sus zapatos de marca y le dieron varios pares de botas de tacón infinito y un par de deportivas anchas y enormes que no pasarían desapercibidas. La vistieron con unos leggins negros de cuero, botas negras altas hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes anchos, blanca, llena de estampados. El toque final lo dio una cazadora de cuero también negra que le pareció que pesaba más que ella misma. Por maquillaje no usó más que un seductor brillo de labios, pues su capa de pestañas no podía ser más densa y su mirada no necesitaba reforzarse para llamar la atención.

- Bien, querida, estás lista – sonrió Porche mientras la veía de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mía maldijo las botas, tenían demasiado tacón, tanto que hasta llevaban plataforma bajo la suela.

- Voy a matarme con esto – murmuró.

- Más vale que no, o no lograrás nada. Vamos, Zoro te está esperando en el local.

Le tendió su nueva pistola, una que no pudiese ser rastreada hasta la policía, y su navaja, que Mía colocó en el tobillo de la bota por si las cosas salían mal. Con un último vistazo al espejo, la joven respiró profundamente antes de coger el casco, las llaves, y salir de su hogar a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó abajo, ya se había torcido los tobillos seis veces y había estado a punto de caerse otras tantas, pero no tardó en cogerle el truco. Su subió a la moto y arrancó.

* * *

- Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú tenga novia.

Zoro ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su jefe directo, Killer, quien esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de la joven de la que tanto había hablado el principal capo* que tenía bajo sus órdenes.

- Técnicamente, es un polvo y ya está.

- ¿Vendrá? – Comenzaba a impacientarse. Kidd estaba dentro del local y no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar.

- Vendrá – afirmó Zoro con seguridad.

Apenas un par de minutos después, una llamativa moto verde frenaba estrepitosamente sobre la acera, frente a la puerta de la taberna donde los dos jóvenes esperaban pacientemente. La joven que bajó de la moto le lanzó las llaves al tipo que aparcaba los vehículos del lugar y se quitó el casco mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a Zoro.

- Vaya, ya entiendo tu obsesión con el sexo – sonrió Killer, burlón.

Zoro le devolvió una sonrisa pero mirando en todo momento a la joven.

- Creí que ya no llegabas – la regañó con voz burlona, pero seria.

- Y yo que no te vería hoy. ¿Qué querías a estas horas? – Miró el reloj poniendo mala cara.

- ¿Ves? Por eso no es mi novia – le comentó a Killer, guardando a la perfección las apariencias.

El rubio soltó una breve carcajada y se dirigió a ella sin perder de vista la mano que tenía reposando cerca de la pistola que llevaba en la cadera.

- Tranquila, preciosa, Zoro dice que puedes sernos de utilidad.

Ella se alejó de su contacto, con frialdad.

- No estoy interesada en trabajar para nadie. Voy por libre, ¿comprendes? Creo que mi querido Zoro no te lo dijo – siseó.

- Oh, sí que lo dijo, pero verás, por lo que cuenta eres muy… interesante. Acompáñame.

- Ni de coña. Cuídate – dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

El rubio la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la apuntó con un revólver en el estómago mientras la miraba de forma muy amenazadora tras el casco que llevaba puesto.

- No recuerdo haberte dado opción a marcharte. Entra – la obligó, empujándola con fuerza contra la puerta del local.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Fase 1: completada con éxito, ya estaba dentro del local. Desde luego, Zoro había interpretado su papel casi tan bien como ella el suyo propio. Pero no podía cantar victoria aún, ahora quedaba la segunda fase del plan.

Dejó que Killer la empujase hasta la barra y caminó con pasos arrastrados y con gesto aburrido mientras avanzaba hasta sentarse en un taburete junto a alguien enorme que llevaba un abrigo bastante ostentoso y suave al tacto. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber quién era: Eustass Kidd, el Don o jefe mayor de aquella familia de la mafia. Evitó el contacto directo con él y se centró únicamente en Killer.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer algo más que apuntarme con tu pistolita de juguete?

El rubio sonrió satisfecho ante su actitud.

- Sí. Voy a darte trabajo – hizo un gesto con una mano y la joven de la barra les sirvió dos copas cargadas de hielo y sombrillitas.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Mía, recelosa.

Killer dejó su vaso intacto sobre la barra antes de desaparecer de su vista y dejarla sola durante algunos segundos hasta que Zoro apareció por la puerta y se sentó frente a ella.

- Bien, estarás bajo mi cargo, ¿entendido? Sólo harás lo que yo te encargue y debes saber que al primer error te vas fuera.

Ella sonrió de medio lado. Aún no estaba todo hecho.

- Heh. Ni lo sueñes.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, aunque sabía que no lo lograría. En efecto, tal y como había planeado, una enorme mano se apretó contra su garganta y la mantuvo presa contra la barra del bar. Dirigió sus ojos claros hacia los dorados que la miraban desde el rostro de Eustass Kidd. Le miró con indiferencia.

- El Don Eustass… qué sorpresa – murmuró.

- Parece que una gatita interesante se ha colado en mi local. No querrás buscarte problemas, ¿verdad? – La punta de una navaja incidió dolorosamente sobre la piel de su cuello y un fino hilo de sangre descendió por él. Finalmente, se permitió mostrar el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía realmente. Negó con la cabeza y Kidd sonrió aún más – Bien. Zoro – ordenó dirigiéndose al peliverde –, ella estará bajo las órdenes directas de Killer, no tendrás que preocuparte.

"¿Qué?" pensó ella, realmente preocupada. Aquel no era el plan.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" era todo cuanto podía pensar Zoro, pero acabó por asentir.

- No pensaba hacerlo – murmuró, indiferente, mientras se bebía de golpe la bebida que había dejado Killer sobre la barra.

Eustass Kidd sonrió a la nueva "gatita" cuyo rango estaba, como ella pensaba, en el escalón de los matones.

- Parece que ésta será una temporada entretenida.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Don:** es el jefazo que gobierna toda la mafia desde su frutería (su negocio pantalla frente a las autoridades). Normalmente, en los juicios anti-mafia debe explicar honestamente al fiscal cómo se hizo multimillonario vendiendo plátanos.

**Consiglieri:** es el asistente del Don, el que le aconseja qué película ver cuando van al cine (por ejemplo, si ponen un maratón de El Padrino, le aconseja ver sólo la primera), qué marca de ropa interior usar o le dice si la ropa que lleva le hace gordo.

**Capo:** da las órdenes que recibe del Consiglieri. No es lo suficientemente de confianza o útil para el Don como para ser Consiglieri, pero tampoco se ensucia las manos. Además, es demasiado fiel a su Don.

**Soldado:** son los que hacen el trabajo sucio y ante cualquier error, sus superiores, amablemente, les ejecutan como a cerdos antes de perdonarles sus fallos (por ejemplo, en lugar de matar al presidente español matan al presidente francés. Sus jefes le pegan un tiro o le queman vivo, o salvajadas varias pero luego, eso sí, les dicen al cadáver: "ya estás perdonado". Y así el tipo puede descansar en paz).

Bien, como podéis ver, las explicaciones son muy de "estar por casa", pero creo que todos nos entendemos xD

Un aviso… no sé si empezaré en el próximo capítulo, no lo creo, será ya para el tercero que suba, pero en este fic habrán bastantes escenas explícitas, tanto de torturas como de sexo (creo que es lógico, ya lo he puesto como rango M y además es un fic sobre la mafia) pero a quien no le guste o le traume, que no lo lea o que lo haga bajo su responsabilidad. Yo ya hago mi parte del trabajo avisándolo, etc, etc.


	2. El principio del final

Hola, hola, hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo un poco perverso y dramático, pero que, **ya lo aviso**, va a dar pie a que en el próximo capítulo haya acción y muy posiblemente una escena de sexo explícito (sí, estoy muy pervertida últimamente).

También quería daros las gracias por leer el fic, dejar vuestros encantadores comentarios y añadirme a vuestros favoritos. ¡Sois geniales! ¡Gracias! ^^

Bien, ahora sí, ¡espero que os guste!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jajaj te diría que las saco de debajo del portátil, pero sabes que no es así xD Las saco de mi dichosa imaginación, ya conoces la historia x) Me alegro de que te guste, ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme con todos mis fics y en cada capítulo, eres genial! ¡Gracias!

**Billy Cox:** Jajaja lo sé, mátame, no hago más que publicar y publicar y casi nada de actualizar, pero no pienso dejar ninguna sin terminar, tranquila, las acabaré todas aunque me vaya la vida en ello (Hollywood puro xD). No, en serio, pienso terminarlas todas :) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El principio del final**

Nada del plan estaba saliendo tal y como el FBI lo había planeado. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se había instalado en la familia de Eustass Kidd y casi no había descubierto nada, no habían hecho nada importante que hubiese llegado a oídos de alguien de su rango. Eso hasta que, una tarde, mientras tomaba unas copas con Lean y Netto, dos soldados más de la familia, una joven entró al bar de la mano de Zoro y comenzó a empinar el codo con él.

Aquella tarde fue normal, de lo más normal. Los problemas vinieron a la semana siguiente.

El sábado era para ella el peor día, pues le tocaba acompañar a Killer a ver a Kidd para informarle de cómo se desarrollaban todas sus órdenes. Era horrible más que nada porque le tocaba levantarse a las seis de la mañana. Cuando el despertador sonó, lo apagó de un golpe y se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo para llegar a la ducha cuanto antes y despejarse mojándose el rostro con agua fresquita. Una vez pudo abrir los ojos sin que las legañas le impidiesen ver más allá de su nariz, se puso unos vaqueros pitillos oscuros y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra y tacones también negros. Se peinó con las manos, pues no tenía tiempo ni para desayunar, y salió por la puerta justo a tiempo de ver cómo un coche negro paraba frente a su edificio. No dudó ni un momento antes de subir al transporte.

- Siempre se me olvida lo mal que te sientan los sábados – se burló Killer.

Ella desvió el rostro con gesto aburrido hacia la ventana.

- Cállate.

El resto del trayecto continuó en silencio hasta que el rubio recibió una llamada.

- ¿Estás seguro? … Ya, ya entiendo. … Pero ¿estás seguro de que está preparada? … Claro, en seguida.

Mía miró de reojo al rubio mientras colgaba la llamada.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

El rubio la miró largamente bajo su casco antes de responder.

- Hay un cambio de planes. Dé la vuelta y llévenos bajo el acueducto que está en obras – le dijo al conductor, antes de volver a mirarla a ella –. Kidd quiere que despistes a la policía. Al parecer, hace unos días apareció el cadáver de la chica con la que estuvo Zoro la semana pasada en el bar y sospechan de nosotros. Me ha dicho que ya es hora de que muestres si puedes sernos de utilidad o no.

Mía soltó una carcajada armoniosa.

- ¿Despistar a la policía? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando ni siquiera sé quién era ella?

- ¿Hace falta que lo preguntes? Zoro dijo que eras una _excelente_ ladrona. Despístales igual que harías en un robo.

- ¿Quiere que los despiste porque sabe quién fue el asesino?

Esa fue la pregunta equivocada.

- ¿Y si es así?

Ella sonrió.

- Entonces sería mucho más divertido.

- Tú sólo haz tu trabajo – murmuró el rubio, amenazante.

Llegaron al lugar del crimen poco después y la dejaron lejos de donde se encontraban los coches patrulla para que la policía no les viese. Mía suspiró al no reconocer a los inspectores y decidió que lo más seguro sería seguir la escena desde lejos. ¿Cómo iba a despistarles? Al carajo. Comenzó a alejarse de allí cuando uno de los inspectores la vio desde la plataforma de hormigón en la que había aparecido el cuerpo de la joven. "Esto no es bueno" pensó Mía, y echó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitieron aquellos malditos tacones, que no fue mucho. Pasó corriendo sin darse cuenta por la calle en la que estaba situada la taberna de Kidd y, para colmar el vaso de su mala suerte, fue poco más adelante donde la pillaron los inspectores que la habían perseguido.

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan mona huyendo de la escena de un crimen?

- ¿Qué más te da, poli? – Escupió ella, mientras la tumbaban sobre el capó del coche para esposarla.

- Realmente, cada vez son más guapas las delincuentes, ¿no crees? – Le preguntó el inspector a su compañero.

- Ya lo creo – murmuró el otro –. ¿Por qué huías?

Ella se volteó, aún medio tumbada sobre el coche y les fulminó con la mirada.

- Porque los polis sois muy rápidos convirtiendo a alguien inocente en culpable – siseó antes de ponerse en pie, donde su rostro estuviese oculto a las posibles miradas que estuviese recibiendo desde el interior de la taberna –. Metedme en el coche ya, idiotas, soy poli.

Los policías se miraron entre ellos y acto seguido la metieron en el coche sin emitir ni una sola burla más. Durante el trayecto, ella suspiró al verse esposada. Cada vez se parecía más a los salvajes con los que convivía ahora. Sonrió. En cierto modo, aquello la divertía bastante. Finalmente, llegaron a la comisaría, donde los policías la llevaron hasta la sala de interrogatorios donde le soltaron las esposas y la sentaron frente al espejo polarizado tras el cual, supuso, habría más policías.

- Y bien, ¿qué hace una niña como tú en la banda de Eustass Kidd?

- Tu trabajo – contestó, arrogante.

- Oye, no eres muy amable – la acusó el otro inspector.

- Si los policías hicieseis vuestro trabajo, yo no tendría que verme envuelta en estos marrones ni habría tenido que dejar de ver a mi novio durante meses para meterme de infiltrada en la banda de semejante saco de músculos descerebrado como lo es Eustass Kidd.

- Está bien, dejemos lo temas éticos y morales al margen. ¿Qué sabes del asesinato de la joven?

- Nada. Esa chica apareció hace poco por el bar en el que de vez en cuando tomamos unas copas y estuvo hablando con un par de tipos que no conozco de nada. Después de eso, esta mañana me han soltado cerca del lugar del crimen para que despistase a la policía porque Eustass Kidd sabe quién es el asesino y, al parecer, no quiere que lo atrapen.

- ¿Te soltaron para despistarnos? – Murmuraron, incrédulos.

- Así es, de modo que no seáis capullos y no deis mucho la nota o sabrán que es cosa mía. Y ahora volved a esposarme y a dejarme donde me encontrasteis, si hacéis el favor – murmuró, mostrándoles las muñecas para que la esposaran de nuevo.

Tal y como ella lo había pedido, la bajaron en el mismo lugar en el que la habían atrapado y la soltaron las esposas, con brusquedad. Ella mostró en todo momento una sonrisa de superioridad destinada no a los policías, sino a los mirones que observaban con desconfianza la escena, como dándoles a entender, que la policía no había obtenido ninguna información que ella no quisiese darles.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que entre todas las personas que la observaban se encontraba Eustass Kidd, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

- Killer – murmuró –, quiero que alguien la siga en todo momento.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Él sonrió.

- Es lo que quiero averiguar.

* * *

Volvió a su casa de bastante mal humor, con las muñecas arañadas por el roce de las esposas y uno de los tacones de aguja roto. Cuando llegó a su pisó, los lanzó contra la pared con rabia, rabia que ocultaba su creciente preocupación con lo ocurrido. ¿Esa chica había muerto? Por lo poco que Zoro le había contado, ella era la profesora extraescolar de Lean, el más joven de la organización. ¿Habría pasado algo más? De haber sido alguien de dentro… ¿quién habría sido? Desde luego, Kidd no se habría ensuciado las manos personalmente, y no contaba con que Killer lo hubiese hecho tampoco. Así pues, que ella supiese, no podía haber más que tres sospechosos interesantes: Zoro, Lean y Nick, el hermano mayor de Lean.

No tenía ningún móvil aún, pero eran los tres con los que la chica había tenido contacto. Entrecerró los ojos. Lo primero era lo primero: llamar a Zoro. Dieron tres toques antes de que el peliverde contestara.

- Mía – la nombró, con voz cansada.

- ¿Quién era?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Una estudiante. Cuando vi que ayudaba a Lean pensé que podría ayudarnos a acabar de desmantelar esta banda de criminales.

Mía palideció.

- ¿Que tú hiciste qué?

- La daba droga de vez en cuando para que la distribuyese como si fuese de Kidd y los demás con el fin de que la policía lograse atar algún cabo.

- ¡Te aprovechaste de ella! – Exclamó, furiosa.

- ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Si llevases aquí la mitad de tiempo que yo lo entenderías! Día tras día, semana tras semana, veo a estos maníacos hacer lo que les viene en gana por las calles de la ciudad y llevo ya más de seis años aquí metido. ¡Y estoy harto!

La joven no supo qué decir inmediatamente. Le comprendía, entendía por qué lo hizo, como también entendía lo culpable que su amigo se sentía en aquel momento. Respiró profundamente, consciente de que no merecía la pena seguir echándoselo en cara.

- ¿Crees que la han matado por eso?

- ¿Por qué si no? No sé me ocurre nada más…

Mía miró el nombre de los tres sospechosos que tenía apuntados en el cuaderno. Zoro no había sido, por lo cual, quedaba descartado, aunque el tema de las drogas hubiese podido ser un motivo más que suficiente para cualquiera de los otros dos. ¿Y si Lean, su estudiante, se había enterado de los trapicheos de drogas que la joven se traía entre manos y la hubiese matado por los beneficios que hubiese obtenido? Negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto es por eso. Lean no tenía motivos para matarla. A menos que…" se le encendió la bombilla.

- ¡Zoro! Dime, ¿esa chica tenía novio?

- No, por lo que sé, tuvo uno pero lo dejaron hace unos meses.

- ¿Y si fue por celos?

- ¿De quién? – Preguntó Zoro, interesado.

- De Lean. ¿Y si Lean estaba enamorado de su profesora y se acabó declarando? Si ella se hubiese negado, lo mismo podía haberse puesto violento…

- No, eso no es posible. Conozco a Lean desde que entré a la familia y él nunca ha matado a nadie, ni sería capaz de hacerlo. Es un buen chico, no como los demás.

- Mmm… ya veo – miró el siguiente nombre de la lista –. ¿Y qué hay de Nick? ¿Y si hubiese estado enamorado de la joven y, no sólo ella se hubiese negado, si no que supiese su relación con las drogas?

- No, eso no fue, pero se me ocurre…

Se quedó callado al teléfono, pensativo, y desesperando a Mía, quien esperaba al otro lado de la línea con evidente interés.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- No tuvo nada que ver con las drogas – sentenció el peliverde antes de colgar bruscamente.

- ¡Eh! – Se quejó ella al altavoz.

¿Cuál habría sido el razonamiento de Zoro? Era imposible de descifrar, él era el típico policía silencioso y calculador pero, sobretodo, alguien muy poco conversador. Suspiró, agachando la cabeza con agotamiento. Miró la fecha del calendario mientras se quitaba la ropa para ducharse.

Sábado.

Frunció el ceño, pensativa, mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la ducha. Ya habían pasado ocho semanas, ya era hora de volver a ver a Sanji, y los sábados eran los días en los que se celebraba la cena en casa de Usopp. Se cubrió con la toalla mientras sacaba un zumo de la nevera y se iba a vestir a su dormitorio. Esta vez, ya era hora de ir.

* * *

Los labios de Sanji eran los más suaves y bien moldeados que había probado nunca. Eran tiernos, dulces y apasionados, y le encantaban más que los de cualquier otro novio que hubiese tenido antes. Si bien, sabía que era un mujeriego de cuidado, él la había prometido centrarse sólo en ella. ¿No era un encanto? Pensaba, constantemente.

Suspiró mientras ambos se separaban para tomar aire y le miró a los ojos.

- Te he echado de menos – suspiró la joven.

- Y yo a ti – ronroneó él, dando pequeños mordiscos a la piel de su cuello.

Aquella noche prometía. Usopp estaba haciendo en el jardín sus famosas chuletillas de barbacoa a pesar de que ya comenzaba a notarse el viento frío del otoño, y Nami, Robin, Chopper y Franky estaban disfrutando más que nunca de la música que ella había llevado a la fiesta por petición de él. Con un gruñido, la dejó caer sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella, lamiendo hasta la saciedad la piel de la curva de su cuello y besando sin pausa la punta de aquella dulce y puntiaguda nariz.

Escuchó el timbre de la verja del jardín al sonar y a Usopp exclamar asustado algo de "Moto peligrosa", pero ya nada podía bajarle aquello que crecía en su entrepierna y que estaba dispuesto a clavar en la pequeña muchacha que disfrutaba bajo su cuerpo. De pronto, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Usopp entró por ella, sonriente.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Mira quién ha…! – La sonrisa quedó petrificada en sus labios a la par que alguien entraba tras él.

Sanji se enfureció, sin mirar si quiera a la puerta.

- ¡Usopp! ¡Te dije que llamases antes, que Porche y yo estaríamos ocupados! – Exclamó, mínimamente avergonzado.

- Ya lo vemos – susurró quedamente otra voz.

Aquella voz le atravesó los tímpanos y siguió moviéndose por su cerebro hasta golpearle en la conciencia como una maza de 500 kilos. Se volvió para mirarla, sin saber si creerse que de verdad _ella_ estuviese allí, viendo aquella escena.

- Mía… – susurró.

La joven le dedicó una mirada herida antes de darse la vuelta y detenerse al lado de Usopp.

- Creo que ya vendré en otra ocasión. Me alegra verte, Usopp.

Y salió de allí a paso lento. No entendía por qué no corría ni por qué motivo de sus ojos no salía ni una sola lágrima. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era salir de allí, correr en la distancia y perderse de vista para siempre, y sin embargo, allí estaba, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa fingida a pesar de que su mente y su corazón aún seguían atrapados en la imagen de su novio sobre Porche. Se subió a la moto y tomó el casco entre sus manos antes de ponérselo.

- ¡Mía! ¡Mía, espera!

Vió de reojo al rubio salir corriendo tras ella y arrancó la moto sin haberse puesto el casco si quiera. Lo sostuvo entre las piernas mientras aceleraba por la autopista para volver a la ciudad, pues la casa de Usopp era una casa en las afueras. Durante el camino los ojos comenzaron a llorarle, y no fue sólo por el hecho de que el viento se los estuviese irritando al golpearla de frente mientras avanzaba con la moto, sino también por cientos de sentimientos encontrados. Amor, dolor, traición, tristeza, desamor, liberación… Confusión…

¿Qué había hecho mal? Si no la quería… ¿por qué no la llamó para dejarla? ¿Por qué ponerle los cuernos? ¿Por qué engañarla? ¿Por qué jugar con ella de aquel modo? Demasiados "por qué" juntos para su gusto.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, le dio las llaves de su moto al portero y subió a su piso corriendo mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo inevitablemente de sus ojos. Nada más entrar, se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó sobre la cama, con ropa y todo, y se abrazó a la almohada.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en qué haría si sufría un desengaño amoroso de aquel tipo, pero lo que sí que había pensado múltiples veces al escuchar a sus amigas, era que nunca se derrumbaría, que nunca dejaría que un hombre la hiciese tanto daño. "Y ahora, mírame" pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormirse hecha un ovillo.

Se durmió tan rápido, que no leyó a tiempo el mensaje de Zoro en su móvil antes de que otra persona lo borrase, al cogerlo de su mesilla mientras ella dormía. Una persona que la había estado esperando desde que su informador le había dicho quién era realmente.

- Es una lástima, gatita…

El mensaje había acabado de condenarla y a Zoro con ella, porque lo que el peliverde la había dicho, sin contar con que alguien más lo leyese antes de que ella lo borrase de la memoria de su celular, era: "_Ya he entregado las pruebas del asesinato de la joven a la policía y mañana detendrán al asesino. Estate preparada para la redada_".

El pelirrojo miró por última vez a Mía mientras dormía y le retiró las lágrimas del rostro con los dedos. Sonrió siniestramente.

- Mañana, estas lágrimas me las dedicarás a mí. Nadie juega con Eustass Kidd sin pagar las consecuencias, _gatita_.

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
